Insanity and Jumping
by kakomaan
Summary: Just what does Insanity and Jumping have to do with the story? After the first chapter, not much. But there is a lot of love going around.The next chapter is up and running.Nothing is mine apart from the story plot.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This has no connection with Eyes, Hair, and a man named John. I was writing possible lines to use for my stories and the I started this big long one and, well, it went downhill from there. I don't own this lovely show, how I wished I did. Enjoy!

"You killed these women! And you enjoyed it!" She got up right in his face.

"You're both crazy! Why don't you believe me? And even if I did do it, the only way you would be able to get it would be to torture me!" He sat there confident he would get away with the crimes he committed.

"Maybe we should. What do you think?" She moved away from him to stand against the wall.

"What makes you think that I'm going to stoop to that level? You have so little confidence in me, don't you? If you could, for once, look past the apparent insaneness of the situation you'll see that I'm quite sane. In fact, I'm so sane, you could consider me insane! Did that make sense to you? Because it made sense to me. Of course, it would make sense to me because I said it. I'm also not insane. So that would make whatever I say certifiable and trust-worthy, which is a lot more that I can say for you. Seeing as you're the scum of the earth. Really. You can trust me. Her? You can't trust her. She's insane. That's why she just stands there. She's silently plotting to kill us all, and everyone here knows that she can do it. I mean, look at that gun. It's just dying to be used. And her hands are just dying to use it. Me? You can rely on me not to use my weapon. I'd prefer to use my mind. But it's not about us, is it? It's about you and your apparent need to be here with us. You do like us, don't you? I would hate not to be liked. If I'm not liked, then I sulk. She knows it. I know it. The whole world knows it. I hate being lonely, which is a result from not being liked. Thus, I hate sulking while being lonely. God, I need friends. Will you be my friend? Never mind. Back at the matter at hand. In retort to your alleged accusation that I am, in fact crazy, well that's just absurd. Wouldn't you agree?" Bobby finished, staring expectantly at him.

"No…can I get another detective?" He squirmed in his seat, trying to get as far away from the big detective as possible.

"Nope. We're the only detectives you'll get to see."

"Then I confess to every thing! I can't sand him. He's freaking insane!" She smirked as the officers cuffed him and took him away.

"Interesting." Bobby stood up and looked at Alex.

"I was bored. I also wasn't paying attention. I think I came in at the wrong part of the conversation because all I heard before going off was you're both crazy and torture."

"Really? It fit so well." He shrugged.

"I guess I picked it up from you."

"What?"

"The ability to…actually, never mind." She playfully shoved him.

"Come on, lonely and sulking man. Let's go get some lunch." He followed after her.

"But I'm not lonely anymore." He whined. "I don't sulk any more. In fact, I think I'm quite happy."

"You'd better be." Ross, who was listening to the conversation the whole time didn't pick up on the last words that Alex said.

"What was that?" Both detectives spun towards their boss. They glanced at each other, then back at Ross.

"I said that he'd better be happy since I'm paying."

"What?! That's not fair. You paid last time. It should be my turn to pay." Ross looked back and forth between the two as they silently glared at each other. Finally, Alex sighed.

"Fine. You'll pay."

"And that is why I'm happy." He smiled at her, looked at Ross without expression, and then nodded his head at him. "Let's go." Alex bobbed her head at Ross and followed Bobby towards the door. The last thing Ross heard from the two was,

"You think he'll mind if I leave in a couple of months?"

"What the heck was that?" He muttered to himself, watching the two best detectives make their way out of the building. He quickly decided that a call to Deakins was in order. He walked over to the window on the way to his office in order to watch them. Detective Goren was jumping up and down while Detective Eames was laughing her ass off at her partner's antics. Goren was clearly yelling something at the skies. He sighed and figured out that even if he did call Deakins, he would never figure out those two people. Maybe they both **were** insane, as Goren put it in his monologue. He'll put off the call until later. He had a sandwich waiting for him in his office.

AN: As long as I get one review, I will be happy. However, if you feel the need to give me more than one, I will be doubly happy!


	2. Fishes and Logan

AN: I changed the name from Fishes and Pasta to Fishes and Logan, because there is no pasta in this chapter. Obviously, this is in continuance of Insanity and Jumping, but from third point-of-view focus on Bobby and Alex. Major big cookies to Andy and Carmen for reviewing and getting the correct guess from my Author's question. Just a little bit to remind you of what happened and where we are now.

"_Interesting." Bobby stood up and looked at Alex._

"_I was bored. I also wasn't paying attention. I think I came in at the wrong part of the conversation because all I heard before going off was you're both crazy and torture."_

"_Really? It fit so well." He shrugged. _

"_I guess I picked it up from you."_

"_What?"_

"_The ability to…actually, never mind." She playfully shoved him._

"_Come on, lonely and sulking man. Let's go get some lunch." He followed after her._

"_But I'm not lonely anymore." He whined. "I don't sulk any more. In fact, I think I'm quite happy."_

"_You'd better be." Ross, who was listening to the conversation the whole time didn't pick up on the last words that Alex said._

"_What was that?" Both detectives spun towards their boss. They glanced at each other, then back at Ross._

"_I said that he'd better be happy since I'm paying."_

"_What?! That's not fair. You paid last time. It should be my turn to pay." Ross looked back and forth between the two as they silently glared at each other. Finally, Alex sighed._

"_Fine. You'll pay."_

"And that is why I'm happy." He smiled at her, looked at Ross without expression, and then nodded his head at him. "Let's go." Alex bobbed her head at Ross and followed Bobby towards the door.

And now…

Alex fell into step with Bobby on the way to the door.

"Good save, good save!" Bobby whispered to Alex.

"Well you weren't going to help. You were just standing there. If I hadn't of said anything, we both would have ended up looking stupid." He shrugged,

"Whatever." They stood there waiting for the elevator in silence, until,

"It will be harder later on."

"Why?" He looked confused. "I mean, we already got over the hardest part of keeping things…you know…on the down low." She let out a short chuckle.

"Not what I'm talking about." She looked at the elevator doors, wondering what the heck was taking them so long.

"Then what?"

"You think he'll mind if I leave in a couple of months?" She said this right as the doors opened. She had to pull her partner in due to the fact that he was looking even more confused.

"Why would you be leaving?" He started to panic. "Is something wrong with a family member?" He paused, then looked her up and down as if he were looking at a dead body. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing nine months and a few saltines…oh and don't forget the cravings!.. later." His eyes became as wide as saucers. He opened his mouth several times, then closed them. Finally, one word came out.

"Baby?"

"Yes. Baby. Four letters, two of them the same. One vowel, and one letter that could be considered a vowel or a consonant." He opened his mouth once more, and she was reminded of a fish.

"Ours?" She slowly nodded her head. "I'm going to be a?.." She nodded once more. He let out a whoop of joy and hugged her. Both of them were smiling and he spun her around. He finally set her down (which was good seeing as the elevator doors were about to open) and said softly, "I'm going to be a dad!" Both of them had huge smiles on their faces, causing Logan, who was coming in with Wheeler to look at them funnily.

"What happy stuff did you two drink this morning?"

"Just got another killer to confess." Bobby smirked.

"It was luck, and you know it!" Alex exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Wheeler asked confused.

"I second that." Mike piped up.

"Apparently, Goren here wasn't paying attention to the interrogation going on in front of him. And when he finally did tune in, it was for maybe four words. Then he decided that he would help, and he went on about crazy people and, oh I liked this part, something along the lines of you can't trust me and I'm insane. Oh, and apparently, I'm silently plotting to kill us all. The guy confesses because he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Bobby. All in all, you didn't miss much."

"What are you talking about?! I miss all the good stuff." Mike sighed. "Good job." He muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Oh, hey. I call you later about dinner." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"That's today?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm telling you now." Mike shrugged.

"Sure. Same place as always?"

"Yup. Oh, my **friend** might tag along." Mike looked like he was about to say something. Bobby cut him off. "I know, I know. But trust me, you'll want this person there. Real comedian. You should hear the joke about the pregnant lady and the crazy guy."

"R-i-ight. I'll see you later in the pen?" Both Alex and Bobby nodded.

"Mike, Wheeler, later." And they walked out the door.

AN: Reviews are my elixir of life. Please?  



	3. Dinner and Babes

AN: Every time I sit down to write more for Eyes, Hair, and a man named John, I end up writing more for this one. It's like I keep hitting a brick wall, and it hurts. Hopefully I break through, I'm told I have a hard head. Anyways, here's more for you to enjoy. It's dinnertime!

"I liked your subtle hint earlier." Bobby looked next to him at his partner.

"Mmm?" She smiled.

"You know, 'you should hear the joke about the pregnant lady and the crazy guy.' You just summed up what we were going to tell him."

"I think it went over his head though." He returned his gaze to the door of the not-so-formal restaurant.

"Too bad. You know, you never tell me what you two are talking about on these dinners/ outings. Or for that matter, you never tell me what you do." Bobby softly smiled.

"Well, the first time we had dinner, we ended talking about respective partners."

"That's it? Spill, more, now." He sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Many dinners later, I brought up a new topic for discussion. His reaction was priceless to what I had to say. Of course in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have told him over drinks. Remember that night I came home my shirt smelling of beer?" After seeing her nod, he continued. "Well, apparently, Mike didn't like the subject of marriage."

"Ooo, juicy."

"After that incident, he was more prepared for my topics of conversation when they centered on the more personal level." The person in discussion walked through the door as Bobby finished his sentence. They both looked at him as he moved across the diner. He stopped by the table, a little unnerved by their staring.

"What have I done to invoke the staring?"

"Nothing Mike." Bobby spoke up first. Alex, being Alex, couldn't resist joshing him though.

"Don't like marriage, do you Mike?" Mike groaned and sat down heavily opposite of the two.

"Man, I thought you promised." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"She wanted to know. I'm not going to keep anything from my wife." Alex leaned over and kissed Bobby on the cheek.

"That's my guy." Bobby smiled triumphantly at Mike.

"There's your reason why." Mike sighed.

"So, dinner?" They opened their menu and scanned the food assortment. After ordering, they discussed the current cases they were on and how the new captain was settling in.

"He's still clueless." Both boys nodded in agreement.

"You can't blame him for trying, though." Their conversation was halted by the arrival of the waitress bearing food. After a few bites, Mike started to show the restlessness that he had been containing since he was alerted to the fact that his and Goren's buddy night was changed to tonight and that he brought along someone else.

"Alright. I can't take it anymore. Tell me why I'm here tonight instead of Thursday. Also, while we're at it, how about you tell me why Alex is here." He paused. "Nothing against you or anything Alex, but it's our night." Alex smiled.

"No offense taken, Mike. As for why I'm here, we've got something to tell you." Bobby, who was still focusing on the burger in front of him, was brought out of his analysis of his meal by a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Huh?"

"Today's not your day, is it?" Bobby smiled sheepishly.

"I was paying attention. Honest!" Alex sighed. "Okay. We trust you." Mike nodded. "You know about our marriage." Another nod.

"I should, I was there." Alex picked up where Bobby left off.

"It's been, what, about a year now?"

"About that."

"Well…" Bobby stepped in for his wife.

"We're going to be parents!" Mike's jaw opened.

"You're kidding." Seeing them both staring at him, he revised his statement. "You're not kidding." Receiving nods, he sighed. Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. "Congrats! I'd hug you, but you're so far away."

"All the way across the table." Bobby said in a sarcastic tone.

"I swear Alex, you've been rubbing off on him. When I first met him, he couldn't quip like that."

"She's been a great teacher." Alex smiled and leaned over and planted one right on his lips.

"Ugh." They returned to their respective meals. Throughout dinner, the conversation was mainly on the baby and what they would get for it. Mike looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey guys? What are we going to call the baby before we know the gender? It? Babe? That thing that's currently growing inside of Alex?" Both Bobby and Alex tilted their heads to the side. "And that's just freaky. I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Alex spoke up, ignoring Mike's comment.

"I guess It is okay." She looked at Bobby for confirmation. Receiving a nod, "It it is."

As the coffee came out, Mike had another thought that bugged him.

"How are you going to tell Deakins? Or how about your family? How are you going to break the news?" A thought crossed simultaneously through both of Alex and Bobby's thoughts, 'Oh crap.'

AN: So obviously, there will be more. If you like it, please don't hesitate to click the little button that says go next to the thing that says Submit Review. If you don't like, the same thing goes.


	4. Tell the Family

AN: You don't have to tell me...I know. It's been forever since I've posted, but I have returned. This one here will be done in two parts, and hopefully I'll get the second part up tomorrow. At the latest sunday. Enjoy!

Tell the Family

"You do it."

"What?" Alex was incredulous. For the past half an hour, they were discussing on how to tell their family of the upcoming baby.

"You do it." And here they were. She shook her head from side to side.

"Explain.

"Well…they are your family."

"I also recall the fact that about a year ago they became your family as well." Bobby sighed.

"You said that there was a picnic on Saturday, right?" She nodded. "And that we're expected to come?" Another nod of confirmation. "We'll do it then."

"I heard you say we will. I take it that you are accepting responsibility in the passing of this valuable information on to our family?" Bobby nodded grudgingly. "Excellent." Bobby looked over at his wife, slightly perturbed that she sounded exactly like Mr. Burns when she said that.

Saturday…

To say that Bobby was nervous would be the understatement of the year. If Bobby was being honest with himself, he would be quite literally sacred out of his mind, but he was hiding **that** from his himself. In just under an hour, he would be in the company of the uninformed, going there on a mission to inform. Looking out of his kitchen window waiting for Alex to join him there, he pondered the fact that today might just be his last day. He smiled as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, comforted by the feeling of her face pressed into his back. He spun himself around to face her and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well?" She tilted her head to the side as if she seriously had to ponder the question.

"Quite well actually. I had this nice big pillow to rest my head on. It generates a lot of heat you know." Bobby smirked.

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Yup." They kissed once more before parting ways to get coffee and cereal. Once they were settled down at the table, Alex looked at him, then smirked.

"Nervous?" Bobby pushed his food around on his plate, then looked up at Alex with a face that clearly said, 'Are you kidding?'

"Of course not. We're just telling your…**our**…family that we got married over a year ago and that we're expecting a kid. Of **course** I'm not nervous."

"Good. I was worried that you were going to leave me with them on my own." Bobby slid his chair around so that it was right next to Alex's.

"No matter how nervous I am, I will never leave to do something on your own. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way." He lowered his head to make sure that they made eye contact. "Okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's get this day going."

Later in the day…

Sitting in the car looking at Bobby as he, she could tell he was nervous. Heck she was nervous herself. Hopefully though, her parents won't flip out too much. She glanced at the cars parked at the house and saw that they wouldn't be the last ones there, which was a good thing. That meant less time to be focused on them and their recent developments in life. She heard him sigh as he parked the car across the street.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…nervous, you know?" She nodded her head.

"The sooner we go in there, the sooner we can get this over with." He sighed once more and made a sound of assent.

"Let's go." Getting out of the car, Bobby waited for Alex to come around so he could walk with her. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze, and he squeezed her hand back, and then let go. They made their way up the steps and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door swung open.

"Alex! Bobby! You're here!" They both smiled at Alex's older brother, Seth.

"Hey Seth." Bobby stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hey bro." Alex stepped forward after Bobby and gave her brother a hug.

"You're here just in time. They're putting the meat on the grill. Oh, and Willie called, he's on his way. He should hopefully be here in a few minutes."

"Cool."

"Oh, sorry. Come on in!" With that, he moved out of the door into the entry way and Bobby and Alex made their way to the back of the house. Bobby sighed and reached up to fiddle with the chain around his neck. Alex reached over and slapped his hand.

"If you keep playing with that, it's gonna fall off. And if it falls off, I'm going to be very unhappy with you." Bobby smiled sheepishly and let his hand fall back to his side. She shook her head at him and smiled, letting him know that she wasn't angry with him. The back door was open and kids were running around the house and shooting out the door. They stepped carefully so as not to step on any toes and made their way outside, where Seth called out,

"Alex and Bobby are here!" And everyone turned to greet the two newest additions to the party. Finally, they greetings were done, and Bobby and Alex were pulled off to the side by a very familiar face.

"Captain!"

"Bobby, I'm no longer your captain. There's no need to call me captain." Bobby shrugged one shoulder and said,

"Force of habit."

"Well that's alright. Now!" He clapped his hands together jovially. "What's new?" Alex fielded the question.

"Nothing really." Not exactly a lie, yet not the full truth. "Just solving cases, which in itself is nothing new."

"Any interesting ones?" Bobby spoke up.

"Well actually, there was this one where there was a fork and a spoon that were…"

"Bobby!" Alex cut him off. "You promised never to speak of that case again!" Bobby just raised one eyebrow, and they got into a stare down. Deakins looked from one face to the other, a look of mirth on his face. Finally, Bobby rolled his eyes (which Deakins could have sworn was physically impossible for Bobby before Alex came along) and spoke,

"Fine. But he asked for interesting cases. Do you have one that you could tell?" Alex opened her mouth, and then shut it.

"No. Sorry Captain looks like we've seemed to have a plethora of uninteresting cases since you left." Bobby snorted, then started coughing to try and cover it.

"I'm going to go mingle." Deakins raised his eyebrows at this. He turned to Alex and asked,

"Mingle?"

"What?"

"Since when did Bobby start to 'mingle'?"

"He's a lot more outgoing now. He even goes out to clubs."

"Why would he go to clubs?" Alex was saved from answering his question by the yelling of her nephew. She smiled apologetically at him and moved towards her nephew. 'How would she know that he was a clubs?' There was a pause in is thoughts, and then, 'Why wouldn't she answer my question?' He looked over at Bobby and saw him fiddling with a chain that hung from his neck. He didn't recall Bobby wearing a chain when he worked with him. 'And the plot thickens…'

TBC...


	5. Tell the Family 2

AN: Part Deux! All I can say is enjoy.

Deakins kept his eyes trained on the two throughout the day. He could have sworn that they both were getting more nervous as the day wore on, and he had a feeling that it had to do with the chain that Bobby was fiddling with some much. Slowly, a plan was beginning to form in Jimmy's head, but he would need some help. He made his way over to where John Eames was standing, pausing here and there to say hi to other members of the Eames clan. He reached John just as he was heading into the house, and John motioned Jimmy to follow him.

"What's up Jimmy?"

"Have you noticed how nervous both Bobby and Alex have been since they've got here?" John nodded his head. He had noticed that something had seemed off with his daughter and her partner. "I wonder why?" John spoke up,

"I wouldn't know. They haven't said that anything was bothering them. And I don't think that it's life threatening, or else they would have just spilled it already." John was frustrated, to say the least.

"I've been watching them for the day, and I noticed that Bobby keeps messing with a chain around his neck. Have you seen it before?"

"I haven't noticed, but I have seen him reaching for his neck throughout the day." John took a sidelong glance at his friend. "I know what you're thinking."

"And?"

"I'm in." Jimmy rubbed his hands together.

"Than let's get started."

Bobby was now extremely nervous. He just saw Deakins and Mr. Eames disappear into the house and they still have come out. He made his way over to Alex. She was talking to her sister-in-law and he plopped down in the chair behind her and lent his head back. He looked at the sky and listened to their conversation.

"Come on Alex. You need to go out more." Bobby suppressed a chuckle. Alex was going out nearly every Friday. Alex sighed.

"I don't need to. I go out every Friday."

"That's not what I meant…and you know it." Alex simply shrugged her shoulders. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Silence. "Leslie?"

"Unless you're going out with a boyfriend every Friday." Silence immediately descended on the yard. Alex groaned.

"Did you have to say it so loud?" Seth and Willie immediately came over. Seth was the first one to speak.

"Did you say you have a _boyfriend_?" Alex glared at her brother.

"So what if I do?" She glared at him some more. "Besides, I don't have a boyfriend." She glanced at Bobby. Bobby had his head tilted to the side and his hand was twitching. She raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed and nodded.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Everyone's gazes shifted to Bobby. Bobby looked around the crowd and saw that sometime in the silence, both Mr. Eames and Jimmy Deakins had come back outside. He saw Alex's mom sitting in between Mrs. Deakins and one of her other sister-in-laws. He took in a deep breath of air and spoke, "She's doesn't have a boyfriend," he repeated. "She has a husband." Shocked silence greeted him after that statement. John Eames was the first one to regain vocal capacities.

"What?"

"I'm married dad." Everyone collectively blinked. If Bobby were watching a T.V. show, it would have been funny, but his life was not a T.V. show, and neither was what was happening in front of him a show. Bobby decided to tell the other secret they had, so it would be like ripping a band-aid off. It would sting for a little while, but the pain would recede…he hoped.

"She's also pregnant." Alex looked at him, glad he was willing to help, event though it looked like he wanted to go running for the hills. He turned his head to hers and looked into her eyes. She then remembered what he had said during breakfast, _"No matter how nervous I am, I will never leave to do something on your own. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way."_ She smiled softly at him and turned to look back at their family. Everyone kept their gazes glued to Bobby.

"Why didn't you tell us?" That was quickly followed by, "Who is it?" Both Bobby's and Alex's mouths dropped open. A thought ran simultaneously through both their minds, 'They still don't know we're married?'

"What do you mean who is it?" Alex was confused. Bobby clearly was in the same state, judging by the fact that he had just repeated what they had asked. Deacons leaned over to John and said,

"There's our reason." John merely closed his mouth. "I think I agree with Seth. Why didn't you tell us?" Alex shifted a little bit in her chair.

"I'll tell you what happened and it'll make sense after I'm done. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Do you remember when Bobby and I were involved in that shooting, and Bobby was shot?" More nods. "That's where it starts."

_Flashback_

"So I come at you with a fork." Alex nodded, playing along with Bobby in his recreation. "And I stab you in the chest." He made the motion and stopped short. "But you don't go down."

"Instead, I reach for the spoon that's sitting on the table and go for your eyes, managing to clip one and making you stumble." Bobby stumbled and grabbed his eye like the man did.

"Now I'm even more angry that you would fight back, and I lunge for the knife that we used to cut the bread."

"Seeing what you're doing, I tackle you and we fall to the floor and the knife flies into the air and plunges into the pillow that our son had left on the floor from earlier in the day."

"Our son frightened, has locked himself into our bedroom as I thrash underneath you."

"And I thwack your head into the floor, glad we decided to stick with the hardwood."

"I become unconscious, eventually bleeding out."

"After I tried to stand up, I passed out, where I then bleed to death." Mike finally spoke up from where he was watching.

"How did you guys think of that?" Bobby spoke first.

"You said that only their fingerprints were on the knife and spoon, right?"

"And that the knife was plunged into the pillow that was by the dad's head?" Mike nodded.

"I guess you're right. Thanks guys. That's a lot more plausible than my theory."

"Which was?"

"The kid did it." Bobby opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. Alex said,

"There is no way to respond to that."

"It's possible." Mike sounded like he was whining. Bobby spoke up.

"But not probable." Mike sighed.

"But not probable." He looked up at the clock. "Hey. It's five ten. Let's go get something to eat." Bobby and Alex shrugged.

"Sure." They arrived at the diner to see it half full. They slid into an empty booth with Bobby and Alex facing the door and Mike with his back to it. They ordered their food and Mike started up the conversation.

"So what do you think of the new guy?"

"You mean our boss?" Mike nodded his head in agreement. "He's just a temp. until the other one is done with his task force."

"But still…" Bobby cocked his head to one side.

"He annoys me." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"How?"

"You know how Deakins worked right? Well this guy is the exact opposite. His fingers need to be everywhere. He annoys me."

"I agree with him."

"Of course you would! You're his partner."

"Yes, but it's also the fact that he needs to have complete control over everything that goes on in the squad that it feels like he's suffocating us." Bobby spoke up again.

"His fingers need to be everywhere." Their food arrived and they were halfway through the meal when both Alex and Bobby stiffened in their seats. "Don't turn around." Bobby spoke up, seeing as Mike had picked up on their tension. "Is your badge hidden?" Mike nodded and spoke,

"In my pocket." He paused to see if they would offer any other information. When none came, he spoke again. "Why?" He was answered not by Bobby, but by another voice calling through the diner,

"Everybody! Put your hands up!" Mike sighed.

"Great." Both Bobby and Alex raised their hands into the air and Mike slowly did the same.

"Everyone into the aisle!" Alex slid out first, quickly followed by Bobby. They hostage taker's eyes were immediately drawn to Bobby's tall frame. He looked at Alex and yelled, "You two!" Bobby gestured with his hand to himself. "Yes, you! And your girlfriend! Come over here!" Mike had moved to where they were standing and sat down after they went to the guy. He watched them get patted down and wondered where their guns were. He glanced to the booth's seat and saw them sitting there. He looked at the people sitting next to him, trying to see if anyone could handle a gun. He grimaced and looked back at the men, he had noticed that there was more than one hostage taker, and thought, 'This is not good.'

Bobby, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to get into the predicament they were in without losing any blood. He didn't mind if it was his one, but anyone else's blood being spilled was unacceptable. He paused and thought that the two guys that had taken them hostage could bleed a little. But for now, he sat with his arms around Alex because for all intensive purposes, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, rudely interrupted while enjoying dinner. Couldn't look like he was slacking off on his boyfriend duties.

Mike however, was looking at the girl that was sitting next to him as if she had a third eye. She was whispering to her friend that was sitting next to her.

"_They're cops."_ The other girl nodded her head in agreement. _"Probably partners. They're familiar with each other, so they've been working together for at least three years. More likely five years."_ 'How could this girl guess all that?' Mike was stupefied. _"But where are their guns? It looks like they just got off duty."_ Mike looked back at the guns that rested on the vinyl seats and glanced at the two girls again. Mike decided that he should take a chance on these two.

"_Pstt." _The two girls looked at him. _"You know how to handle a gun?"_ They both nodded. The girl who made all the deductions about Bobby and Alex spoke,

"_Police cadets. Both of us have been in for two years."_ Mike was now seriously considering giving these two Alex and Bobby's guns, but one of the robbers looked over at the girl.

"Hey!" The girl swiveled her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" There was no fear in her voice, and both Alex and Bobby looked over at her. Soon all people in the diner had their eyes on her. Bobby noticed that she kept her right hand fingers hidden from view, and he wondered why. She looked right at him, then back at the robber.

"Show me your hands!" She raised both hands, palms facing outward.

Mike had one of his hands on Bobby's gun and the other on his gun that was out of the hostler.

Both the robber's attentions were on the girl.

Bobby slowly slid out from behind Alex and started to slide towards the robber that was closest to him. Alex slid closer to the other one.

Suddenly, Bobby lunged for the robber. Mike slid the gun off the seat while raising the other one to take down the one that wasn't being tackled by Bobby.

Alex had started pushing the other patrons behind the counter and onto the floor when the first shoot had rung out. She heard someone groan, then another shot. She slowly slid out from behind he counter to find three people on the floor. She saw Bobby groaning on the floor and rushed to him.

"Bobby!" Mike had shown up as she assessed the wound.

"I called back-up. I shot the guy on the left, but then he shot his buddy, which clipped Bobby." She nodded and resumed applying pressure to his wound. He groaned again.

"That hurts."

"I know. I know." Back-up and an ambulance arrived and took Bobby to the hospital, Alex in tow.

_End Flashback_

"And that's when we went missing."

"Scariest two months of my life." Her father spoke up. There was silence for a while, and then Seth spoke up.

"But that doesn't explain how you got married and why you kept it from us." Alex sighed.

"I know. I'm not done."

_Flashback_

"We need you to disappear for a while." Alex could hardly believe what these two goons were saying. Bobby was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What?" The two suits shifted on their feet, obviously uncomfortable.

"We'll take care of everything, we just need you to, uh, go poof." Bobby repeated this.

"Go poof?"

"Essentially."

"Essentially. Right. Why?"

"Because those two robbers are linked to some very powerful men and they don't like it when their men get killed." Alex thought about it. And then,

"Does that mean that Mike Logan will be coming with us?" She received nods. She sighed and looked at Bobby. There was acceptance in his eyes, yet his mouth was in a straight line. "Fine. Where are we going?"

TTF2TTF2

"Vegas?! All right!" Mike was ecstatic. Alex and Bobby however, were staring down at their new identities in disbelief.

"Mike?" Mike turned and looked back at the two.

"I'm not Mike anymore. I'm Joey!"

"How can you be so happy?" He shrugged.

"I have no family back there, and you guys are my only friends, apart from Carolyn. So I'm pretty much on vacation!" He looked at them and noticed their faces. "Why? What are your new names?" Bobby extended his arm out and said,

"Meet William and Sarah Roberts."

"You guys are married?" He received nods. "How is that a problem?" Bobby and Alex opened their mouths, then shut them and looked at each other and smiled slightly. "I thought so." And with that they went into Vegas and their new life for two months. Alex and Bobby had gotten so accustomed to being married in that life that between the first and second month they decided to get married under their real names. The Feds conveniently lost the marriage license so no one could find them since they still were in the WPP, unless they looked for at least a year. Eventually, the very powerful men were caught, and it came time for them to leave Vegas. They moved back to New York, and reconnected with family and friends. They also had to sign a disclosure that they would not disclose anything that had happened in Vegas due to the fact that the details surrounding their disappearance were less than ideal and that they would get in some very serious trouble if they were to disclose the fact that they intentionally lost vital information pertaining to the case when they 'lost' Alex and Bobby's marriage license.

_End Flashback_

"That's when we came back." Silence reigned throughout the yard. Willie spoke up.

"You're married to Bobby?" They both nodded. "For a year now?"

"Actually, it's been eleven months."

"Nearly an year. And you're going to have a kid?" Bobby spoke,

"That pretty much sums it up." He started fingering the chain around his neck again. Alex noticed and smiled softly.

"Bobby."

"Mm?"

"Why are you messing around with your chain?" He shrugged.

"It calms me."

"What you're saying is that the Feds came in and told you not to tell people that you were married?" Leslie inquired. Bobby sighed and said,

"Yes. And truthfully, it was a relief." Several people called out in disbelief. "Hear me out. What we have had for this past year wasn't filled with fear that we would be pulled apart because of what had happened. We didn't have to worry about anything other than whether we got a certain thing for dinner, and other menial things like that. Now I'm not saying that if we had told you guys, you would have told someone else. It's just that for these past eleven months, Alex and I have been just that; Alex and I. Nothing to worry about, because we acted just like we've always acted. It's been something that was five years in the making. And we're happy, because that's all that matters." Alex gave him a smile and reached out to grab his hand. He clasped it and looked back at their family. John was the first one to speak.

"I think we're all a little hurt that you didn't tell us, but I for one am happy that my daughter found happiness. I'll be the first one to offer my congratulations to you two." And he made his way over to them and embraced them both. "As for the rest of you, yes she didn't tell us, but they're family. And we forgive our family." Jimmy and his wife made their way over to Bobby and Alex and offered their congratulations, and soon everyone else was streaming by to offer congrats and a hurt face here or there, but they were happy, and the party doubled in enthusiasm, going late into the night.

Eventually, Bobby caught back up with Alex and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you glad we told them?"

"Of course. I feel a whole lot better." Bobby nodded.

"I think that you're family rocks."

"Rocks?"

"Well I have been hanging around you for six years."

"Yeah well…" They both smiled and looked through the window to where the rest of the family stood. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving that explanation."

"It's how I feel." She smiled and squeezed his hands. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He leant down and kissed her. She returned the kiss with passion. They broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. The moment was broken by Seth yelling,

"Hey! I don't want you two making out on the back porch! There are young ones around with impressionable minds! Get in here!" They both rolled their eyes and turned to head back inside. Once inside, John asked the question that was floating around in his mind since he found out his daughter was pregnant,

"Don't you think it'll be obvious at work that something is going on when Alex states to show?"

Both Bobby and Alex thought at the same time was, 'It never ends.'

AN2: I'm not sure. Where should I go now? I'm more than willing to receive some advice, so lay it on me. Review please! It will heal my red sunburned skin.


	6. Judgement Day

AN: Sorry about the delay, but I have finals that are coming up, and my time is going to studying for them. but I finally managed to bang out this chapter with some chili peppers. hopefully you'll like it!

Judgment Day

Bobby knew they were eventually going to have to spill the beans at work; he just didn't want to do it before they really had to. As Alex had stated, they really had to do it in the very near future. Like today. He sighed and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him but couldn't due to the fact that a set of eyes was drilling into his head.

"Well?" Alex had finally decided to break the silence that had come over the two of them after she had told him what needed to be done. Bobby looked at the door that led to Ross's office, and then back at Alex.

"Fine." Alex nodded.

"Good. We'll wait until he's done with his phone call. Then we'll tell him." Bobby nodded and looked down at his paperwork. His stomach rumbled softly.

"You hungry?" She looked at him like he was joking. "Of course you're hungry. How about some sandwiches?" She nodded enthusiastically, and he stood up. " I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He walked out of the bullpen. Once he was out of sight, Mike stood up and made his way over to Alex.

"Hey Eames." Alex looked up. At work, they called each other by their last names still, so as not to alert everyone else that something had changed.

"Hey Logan. What's up?"

"Are you going to tell the captain today?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you know?"

"Because Goren came into here today in a good mood, but he left to go get lunch in a more sullen mood." Alex shrugged.

"I'm going to go on desk duty in three weeks and leave in four, and I need them to find a temp. for me before then so that they can prepare themselves for the task of working with Bobby." Mike looked like he was going to object. "Don't object Logan. You know just as well as I do that Bobby is not the easiest person to work with, unless you know him. I just want to be prepared." He nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully it won't be that bad." At her skeptical look, he continued. "Well, for the past year or so, you have been in a relationship. He hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with you two."

"But that's understandable."

"Why?"

"He came when we just had come back from Vegas. He has no basis for comparison between how we acted as a non-couple and how we act as a couple."

"It doesn't matter. Even before you two were married, you guys acted like a married couple. Finishing each other's sentences and communicating with your eyes." He spoke louder to cover what she was trying to say, but not loud enough to be heard by the other detectives. "As a matter of fact, even the other detectives didn't notice anything different. Why should you be worried? Just throw that in his face and threaten to quit if he tries to break you two up." He paused. "That seems a little dramatic." He went silent, staring intensely at Alex who just shook her head and looked down at her paperwork.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at my partner like you were trying to…" He was cut off however, by Captain Ross sticking his head out of his office to yell at the three detectives.

"Hey! Don't you guys have work to do?"

"Actually, Captain, Bobby and I need to talk to you." Ross nodded his head and gestured for them to enter his office. Alex stood up and motioned with her hand to Bobby. He rolled his eyes and handed her her sandwich. Mike laid his hand on Bobby as Alex started walking to the office just before he followed.

"Good luck." Bobby nodded his head and followed his wife into their captain's office.

Alex was already seated when Bobby entered the office. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Alex eating her sandwich in Ross's office. Ross looked perplexed as well. Alex finally took notice that the Captain was staring at her sandwich.

"Want some?" Ross shook his head. "What? I'm hungry." Bobby coughed softly from his post by the door.

"Right." He looked between his two detectives pensively. "Why don't we get straight to the point? What do you need to talk to me about?" Since Alex was currently munching away contentedly at her sandwich, Bobby took the initiative to speak.

"Eames is pregnant." For a few minutes, all that was heard was Alex's chewing. Ross just sat there with a slightly open mouth.

"What?" He finally found his voice.

"She's pregnant and she'll be going on desk duty in three weeks." Alex added on,

"The memo's there, somewhere." Ross started to shuffle papers around the desk. Finally finding the paper he sought, he looked between the paper, Alex, and Bobby.

"How did you know Goren?"

"I'm her partner." He said that as if it explained everything.

"You could have given me more warning."

"Be grateful we told you this this week, instead of the day before." Bobby muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Just saying that we figured it was time to tell you." Ross nodded, satisfied.

"So you'll need a temp. for the coming month." Both Alex and Bobby nodded their heads. "Is that all?" Bobby nodded his head. Alex swiveled around to glare at him. "I assume there's more you want to tell me judging by that look your partner is giving you, Goren." Bobby sighed.

"Fine. When Alex's due date comes, I'll need to have the day off." Ross looked perplexed once more.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to miss the birth of my son." Ross looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Both Gorens in the office raised their eyebrows. "Jeez! First you tell me that Eames is pregnant. Then you tell me that Goren's the dad. What else is there you have to tell me! That you're married?!"

"Actually, we are married." Alex offered from her seat in front of the desk.

"**What?!**"

Outside, all the detectives simultaneously raised their heads to look at their CO's office, his yell was that loud.

Back inside the office, Ross was on the verge of a breakdown.

"You are trying to kill me! How long have you been married?"

"A couple months over a year."

"Essentially, when you were here when we got back from the WPP, we were married." Ross let his head drop into his hands. Bobby continued. "I don't see the problem. If you didn't know this past year, what makes you think this will affect our work. Our solve rate hasn't sunk from the change of leadership. We still _have_ the best solve rate. Why are you so worried?" Ross looked up at the two detectives in front of him. He rested his elbows on the desk in front of him and looked between the two. He hadn't noticed Eames getting bigger because it was cold during the winter, so people wore heavy jackets that hid a person's weight. He finally came to a decision.

"Unless something happens, I don't know about this. You guys can be married and do whatever you want off the clock. But on the clock, you just keep doing what you've been doing for the past year. Eames, you'll have your desk duty and leave. Goren, your time off when the day comes. Sound good?" Both nodded, suitably shocked at their Captain's easy acceptance. "Congratulations to the both of you. Now get out of my office."

They both came out of the office looking slightly off-kilter with all the detectives looking at the two of them. Mike stood up and walked over and sat on the edge of Bobby's desk.

"Judging by your shocked faces, it went well." Alex nodded.

"It went very well."

"Cool."

"Very." Mike looked between the two.

"So what's the next big thing that will most likely cause trouble?"

"The temp." Bobby sighed as he said this. He really didn't want another person to be his partner. Maybe he could push his luck with Ross.

"No." Bobby looked up at Alex. "You will not try and sweet talk Ross into letting you work solo. It won't be that bad." Wheeler stood up and made her way over to the trio.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Just why Goren and Eames were getting chewed out. Apparently, Goren sniffed one dead body too many."

"Oh har har." And with that, Bobby shoved Mike off of his desk. Turning back to Alex, he said, "And I was not going to try and sweet talk Ross…I was just going to try and strong arm into doing it."

"In payment of that stupid idea," She gave a smile to tell him that she wasn't insulting him. "I'll need half of your sandwich." He smiled and gave half of his sandwich over to his pregnant wife, knowing that his life was going to change dramatically in four weeks, and the baby wouldn't even be here yet. He looked skyward and sighed. 'At least I'll get to see Alex everyday when the time comes.' Something else came to his mind, and he had noticed that the other two detectives moved back to their desks.

"Hey Alex." She looked up at him. "You might want to here this. I was passing a jewelery store and I just happened to look in. Guess who I saw?"

"I don't know."

"Mike. And he was looking at rings." Understanding dawned on her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Mikey's been lying to us. He has someone steady that he really likes, and he's lied to us whenever we ask."

"You're right. This is good. Nice work." She paused. "Now, what to do with this information?"

Both of them came up with the same ingenious thought at the same time, and they quickly put their heads together to put their plan in action. 'This is going to be great. And we can use the temp. in our plans as well.' Bobby thought. 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'

AN2: Review please!


	7. the plot thickens

AN: I feel so proud of myself! Two story posts on the same night! Go me! Here we are on the continuing journey of Bobby and Alex! Enjoy!

"I need you to do some leg work for me."

"What am I, your minion?"

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Bobby pulled the laptop towards him and started typing.

"Out of curiosity, what are you doing?" Bobby looked over the desks and said,

"Research."

"On what?" Bobby sighed.

"Look, I thought you weren't interested."

"I am interested; I just don't want to do all the leg work." Bobby sighed once more.

"Fine. What I'm about to tell you must be kept in the up most of care. It pertains to a fellow detective." The temp. leaned forward anxiously.

"Really? Oh this is going to be good." Bobby nodded.

"Now since you're new, you're coming into the operation a little later than everyone else, but that's ok. Now look across the room, Cooper, and tell me who you see that's familiar."

"Um…ok. Leroy, Heron, Monthur, Logan…"

"Stop there." Cooper looked over at Bobby.

"Logan?"

"Exactly."

"What has he done wrong?"

"Nothing. But I have news that he was spotted in a jewelry store looking at rings. He's planning on popping the question to someone, and we want to know who."

"We?"

"The family."

"The family?"

"Alex, me, parents, brothers, sisters, cousins…you know, the family." Cooper opened her mouth, paused, then said,

"Sure. But you make them sound like the mafia or the mob." Bobby looked back over the desks to his temp. partner with an exasperated look.

"Whatever. Think of it this way, for this operation, you're considered part of the family." Cooper nodded. "Plus, if you had been a horrible partner, I wouldn't have involved you. I wouldn't have done this with the last temp. I had."

"I think, coming from you, that's a compliment."

"It is."

"Cool."

"So what I'm doing is looking up his credit card information to see if he made any recent purchases that are a fair amount of money." He started clicking the mouse aggressively because it wasn't cooperating, so Cooper rolled over to his side and slid the laptop away from him.

"Here."

"Thanks. I managed to learn a lot since Eames became my partner, but there still are times that I don't get the infernal things." Cooper raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're a genius and you don't how to work a computer?"

"I prefer books." Cooper shrugged.

"Here you go. Credit history."

"Play lookout. I see if there's anything interesting…let's see…groceries…bird food…bird food?" Bobby shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

"Could be innocent. Does he live in a house?"

"No, apartment. Unless the person he's seeing has a house."

"Maybe."

"Hm…what else?...here we go…a purchase from a hole in the wall jewelry store for an engagement ring with a diamond laid in the center with two other diamonds on either side. Fancy."

"For a cop? Very fancy." Bobby looked through the rest of the history. "Logan." Bobby clicked off and clicked onto the window he had minimized.

"So that's our suspect."

"He's not very pretty."

"Most of them aren't."

"Well that's just depressing." Logan finally reached them.

"Hey guys."

"Logan."

"Hey Mike."

"What are you looking at?"

"Our suspect."

"Even for a criminal, he has an ugly mug."

"We noticed."

"The wife gonna let you off tonight?" Bobby nodded.

"She expects me home by midnight." Mike snorted and said amused,

"You have a curfew?"

"No. That's when I want to get home by. Besides, we hardly stay out past 12. Except when we decide that it's fun to get drunk beyond our wits. Then my wife gets called to drag our asses back home. I'm so glad she understands that it's all your fault."

"Hey!" Cooper watched on amused, but decided that it was time to step in.

"So Logan, what brings you over to this side of the room?"

"Now? Nothing, we've got it all settled. I'll just head over to my piece of land now. Have fun!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"So Cooper, what are you doing today after work?"

"Let me guess, you want me to pay a visit to this hole in the wall jewelry store?"

"Correct. But you won't be alone. Alex has been bugging me to let me get more involved in the operation, but she's not exactly easy to hide when following Mike. I'll call her now and let her in on the action." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed one. "Hey Alex!...I have something that you might want to do…Yes it's part of Operation Big Belly." Bobby covered the mouthpiece and said to Cooper, "Her words, not mine…Yes Alex, I'm still here…We can swing by to get you after work…Yes, Cooper's coming too…Uh-uh…I love you too…bye." Bobby hung up the cell. "She said to come by at 530."

"Peachy. Now we just have to pass time until five."

I&J7

Around rolls five…

I&J7

"Hey Cooper…Cooper Orrefors!" Cooper jerked her head up from her hand.

"I'm awake."

"Sure you are."

"Well, that's of no relevance now. Is it five yet?" Bobby nodded.

"That's why I woke you up."

"Right. Well, then, let's go."

I&J7

They go get Alex…

I&J7

"Thank God! I get to participate more actively now! That's what I'm talking about!" Alex was sitting in the front passenger seat with Cooper driving. Alex was adamant about that fact.

"_Yes honey, I know you're perfectly capable of driving. But unless you want to deliver this baby in the back of the SUV, you'll let Cooper drive."_ Cooper had been content to just do whatever they told her; she valued her life.

"Well we couldn't have all the fun."

"Damn straight." Bobby decided to get right down to business.

"Ok. So Cooper, you'll be going in as a girl looking for the perfect ring because your boyfriend seems to be unable to pop the question. Alex, you're her best friend, there to offer advice seeing as you're already married. And I'll come in near the end to pick you guys up. I may be in earlier if I see something's going wrong." Cooper was perplexed.

"What could go wrong?"

"Logan could come back."

"Oh." Cooper pulled up at the corner and got out. Once she reached the other side, she waited for Alex to get herself out of the SUV with the help of her husband. Cooper waved at Bobby and started towards the jewelry store after Alex had managed to extract herself from the car; Alex close behind. Cooper paused and held the door open for Alex as they entered the shop.

"Hello!" A friendly voice greeted them. The voice belonged to an elderly woman who was dressed quite eccentrically. "How can I help you?" Cooper smiled at the woman and moved towards the counter.

"My boyfriend and I are getting quite serious, and I keep waiting for him to pop the question. But he still hasn't done it. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands." The woman behind the counter smiled.

"A take charge girl. I like that! Who's your friend?"

"Alex. She's here to give me advice from the other side of the fence." The woman smiled and leaned forward to see the rings. Alex obliged and showed her.

"Oh beautiful. How long?" Alex rolled her eyes so only Cooper could see and said,

"A year."

"Oh wonderful!" She gave another look to Cooper saying that she was going to be suffering extreme amounts of pain if she didn't get going, so Cooper decided that she should cut in.

"Ma'am? I would really like to look at this one." And they puttered around the shop, looking for the design that Logan had picked. Finally, Cooper had reached the end of her tether with the old woman and asked her straight out,

"I'm looking for a ring that one of my other friends described to me that he was looking for. It had a diamond in the center with two diamonds on either side, and it had sounded like a really good idea. I was just wondering if it would match with my skin. Do you know who he bought the ring for? He keeps telling me that once he proposes, he introduce us, but with him, you'll never know when that is." A look of understanding crossed the woman's face.

"Is he a detective?"

"Yes! That's my friend!"

"Well, he asked me to keep it secret just in case anyone comes, but for you two lovely ladies, I'll tell you." Everyone leaned forward. "The woman was Italian." Alex gasped and said,

"I knew it!" Just then, Bobby entered the shop.

"Hey Cooper. Honey." And he kissed Alex on the cheek. "We have to go if we're going to make that appointment."

"Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Nonsense darling. I hope you come back with that boyfriend of yours so that he can pick out a ring for you." Cooper smiled and said,

"I will." With that, the trio left the shop. Once they were back in the SUV, Cooper asked, "Ok. The fact that the woman that Logan bought the ring for someone Italian means something, judging by your reaction." Bobby nodded his head.

"I suspected as much."

"Still not telling the newbie anything!"

"Huh? Oh. The partner that Mike had before you came is the person we're talking about." Cooper raised her hands in a shrug-like manner.

"He's planning to propose to Carolyn Barek."

AN: Yay for me for posting...yay for you for reviewing! hint, hint.


	8. The wailing cat

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been forever, but school starter and I'm taking AP US History, which takes up six to ten hours of my precious after school time during the week, plus I'm in the school play, Pride & Prejudice. So I have had a serious cramp in free time. But who cares about my problems? You guys care about the story, and here is the continuation. Enjoy!

Previously on Insanity and Jumping…

_"The fact that the woman that Logan bought the ring for someone Italian means something, judging by your reaction."_

"_I suspected as much."_

"_Still not telling the newbie anything!" _

"_Huh? Oh. The partner that Mike had before you came was the person we're talking about." Cooper raised her hands in a shrug-like manner._

"_He's planning to propose to Carolyn Barek."_

And now… 

The next few days were spent discussing the plan on what to do with Operation Big Belly. They obviously couldn't just jump him with the knowledge that the had…it would take all the fun out of the whole thing. However,

"_You can't do it at work, you idiot. I wouldn't be there to enjoy the reaction on his face. Besides, we should get Carolyn and Mike at the same time…a lot more enjoyable."_ Bobby, trying not to annoy his wife by disagreeing (with her hormones? You'd be lucky just to survive.) nodded his head in agreement. And so, that plan was out the window. And so here they sat on their lunch break. Seth Eames, Alex's one younger brother who had the day off and was chauffeuring Alex, was munching on a sandwich as he listened to Bobby and Alex sound off against each other, while Cooper was flicking her eyes back and forth between the two while enjoying a plate of fries.

"We could invite them both over?"

"Nah. Carolyn and I only talk over the phone. And since she left, she hasn't told me where she is. I think that I'm not supposed to know where she is." Bobby frowned.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" And they both lapsed into silence, deep in thought. For a while, all that could be heard was the chewing of fries and a sandwich. There was a gently thud a Bobby let his head drop against the back of the booth. Cooper, who had been eating on autopilot reached down into her basket and found that there were no more fries. She let out a small moan of disappointment. Seth looked over at Cooper.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her basket so that he could see the inside and whined,

"It's empty." John raised his eyebrows.

"What are you? 5?" Cooper frowned.

"No. But you still have some fries." Seth sighed and slid some of his fries into to her basket. Cooper beamed at him before returning to her fries. Alex, who had watched the whole interaction between the two raised her eyebrows. Cooper looked around and started humming. Alex listened to the tune; then her eyes widened.

"I've got it!" Bobby raised his head off the back off the booth and both Cooper and Seth stopped midway to their mouths with fries in their hands. "We can lure both of them to a karaoke bar!" Bobby merely blinked and both Cooper's and Seth's fries fell out of their hands.

"What?"

"Hear me out. I ask Carolyn subtly about whether or not she's in the city. She'll say yes, and I ask her to come to the karaoke bar where we can chat while humiliating those brave souls who place themselves at our mercy. Cooper, you'll be there with Seth because you heard this place was cool, but you didn't want to come alone. So you somehow managed to drag him along." At this point, Cooper turned and batted her eyes at Seth, who rolled his. "Bobby, we'll pick a night where you'll be choosing where you guys go for your weekly guy's night out and pick the karaoke bar. There we'll see each other and act surprised, form one big group, sing a couple of songs and then both Bobby and I'll sing a song that'll tell them that we know." Everyone looked at Bobby while he thought it out.

"You know, that's so crazy it just might work." And with that, the paid the check and headed back to work; Alex and Seth returned home with the promise that they would look up songs so that when Bobby came by with Cooper so that they could go further in depth on the plan.

We're going to skip the planning process…all you need to know was that there was a lot of bickering and general consensus that it would never be spoken of again.

The Big Night

"Come on, Mike. It'll be fun. We can laugh at the people stupid enough to do this drunk. That always makes them think they're the best in the world and that they should be the next Billy Joel." Mike still looked apprehensive, but nodded none the less.

"Fine. If you say so."

"I say so." Mike gave one more glance to the bar's name, (The Wailing Cat) and walked inside behind Bobby. He immediately realized that the interior lived up to its name, it sounded like a cat was dying on the stage. Bobby winced as the girl tried to hit a high note and turned to Mike. "Trust me, there are some really good singers in here. But you do get the occasional Britney Spears impersonator…or at least the try to impersonate her. It'll get better." They found a table in the back and slid in to face the stage. Mike had to use the facilities so he made his way over to the bathroom. On his way back, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"No problem." This made Mike stop and the other person turned back around. "Cooper!"

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Bobby." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards their table. Cooper nodded and reached out, seeming pulling a man from nowhere. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Seth Eames, this is Mike Logan. I work with him." Seth nodded and shook Mike's hand.

"You're Alex's brother!" He raised his voice because the audience for cheering for the dying cat. Seth nodded his head. He waved for them to follow him and made his way back to the table. "Bobby! Look who I found." Cooper slid into the booth and Seth followed, nodding at Bobby. They order food and listened some more to the people on stage. They found as the hour passed, the singers either got better or a whole lot worse; it was a mix. They also found out that the food was surprisingly good; the burgers just greasy enough and the fries done just right. Both Seth and Cooper decided that one of them was going to sing.

"Ready? Heads I sing and tails you sing." Seth nodded his head and watched as the coin went up into the air and land on the table. He looked at it and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go sing a song." Cooper grinned evilly.

"Pick a good one!" As Seth stood up, he turned and made his way towards the stage. He paused to let a pregnant lady pass, then started to walk again. He then paused and turned back around to find the lady who was preggers. He followed her as she chatted with another lady. He caught up to her and reached out and grabbed her shoulder and said,

"Alex?" The lady turned around was obviously not Alex.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I thought you were somebody I knew." He hightailed it out of there back towards the table and saw that there were two more additions to the group. Cooper noticed him first.

"Hey Seth! What's got your pants on fire?"

"I just made a complete ass out of myself."

"Brilliant."

"Yeah? Well I try." Noticing his sister and another lady sitting with her. "Hey sis. Who's this?"

"Seth, this is Carolyn Barek. Carolyn, this is my younger brother Seth." Carolyn smiled and shook his hand.

"Anyway, Seth, weren't you about to sing a song?" He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "Oh come on! You're not backing out, are you?" Seth paused and grimaced.

"I am." Cooper pouted at him. "What are you? 12?" Cooper glared at him and retorted,

"No. For your information I'm 14. So there." Alex was looking around for the waiter in order to order more food while this whole conversation was going on. Her eyebrows rose slightly at it, then saw their chance. More accurately, she heard her chance.

"You hear that?" Everyone looked at Alex.

"What?" Mike spoke.

"Exactly. It's quiet." Alex then smiled devilishly and grabbed Bobby's shoulder. "Let's go big guy."

"What? Oh, nonono. No. Please no." She smiled wider and pulled on his arm.

"Yup. Come on. Please?" She pouted at him, he struggled for a few seconds, then sighed and said,

"Fine."

"Yes!" They made their way to the stage, pausing to talk to the DJ, then walked on stage.

Music floated out of the speakers, and Bobby shifted nervously on his feet. Alex smiled at him and started to sing.

A-"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you." Halfway through, she was facing Bobby, and he no longer looked nervous.  
A&B-"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were just northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms." As Bobby added his voice, their two voices blended together and they no longer had any eyes for the audience.  
A-"This much I know is true"  
A&B-"That God blessed the broken road  
That lead me straight to you."  
B-"I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to take the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of this grander plan, that is coming true" Bobby sang confidently, all the while smiling down at Alex.  
A&B-"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were just northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms"  
B-"This much I know is true"  
A&B-"That God blessed the broken road  
That lead me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That lead me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That lead me straight  
to you"

The crowd burst into applause as the last note faded into silence, and they both blushed and tunr to face the crowd, giving a small bow.

"Thank you!" Finally the crowd quieted down some. "Now there's a reason that we're still up here. Since we," Alex gestured to the both of them. "Put so much work into this night, and apart from my brother and our friend, we have yet to see the fruits of our labors." Bobby cleared his throat and took over.

"Therefore, Mike, Carolyn, we know what's going on." In their seats, both Mike and Carolyn slowly started sinking out of view. "Therefore, we have decided that you both will come up here and do a duet. If you do, all will be forgiven. If you don't, the punishment will be severe." The crowd ohhed. Some one in the crowd shouted,

"Do it!" And everyone started clamoring for Mike and Carolyn. Mike leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Do we really have to?"

"I suppose we have no choice." And with that, they stood simultaneously and made their way to the stage; the crowd applauding with all its worth. Bobby and Alex smiled as they handed the mikes off and made their way back to the table. The crowd silenced and the first few notes of the song started wafting through the bar.

TBC...

Sorry I couldn't get it all done. I think that the next one will be the last one. Please review!


End file.
